


Won't Let You Get Away

by kissoffools



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Short & Sweet, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 00:43:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissoffools/pseuds/kissoffools
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dylan gets high, he gets honest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Won't Let You Get Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marks/gifts).



“Don’t read it again.”

“What?”

“Next week’s script! Don’t read it again!”

“Why?”

Dylan flops down onto the couch, one arm dropping down over his face. “Because,” he mumbles. “I’m sick of stupid Scott and stupid Isaac spending all their time together. Where’s Scott and Stiles?”

Tyler laughs, setting the pipe down onto the table and dropping down next to Dylan. There’s not much room because Dylan’s legs are splayed wide, and Tyler has to knock his knee out of the way just to be able to fit. Dylan sort of tends to have a hard time keeping his legs closed. Not that Tyler minds. “You’re baked, dude.”

“You’re baked!” Dylan says accusingly, pointing a firm finger in Tyler’s direction. “Seriously, man, what the hell happened to all our scenes? Scott and Stiles are supposed to be, like, the heart of the show or the love story of the century or whatever, and now stupid Isaac is in the way all the time. An’ there’s no more T-Pose and DOB.”

“Aww, Dyl,” Tyler says with a grin, poking his stomach. This has to be their third bowl, something that’s practically essential after a stressful day on set with delays upon delays, and it’s pretty clear that Dylan’s head is in a fog. He likes that the weed makes Dylan more honest, even if he could take or leave the dramatics. He likes getting to hear what Dylan really thinks, how he’s really feeling about the stresses and pressures of the way his career has started to progress. “We hang out all the time.”

“No,” Dylan says stubbornly. “Not like we used to.”

“That’s ‘cause you had to go all movie star on me,” Tyler points out teasingly. Dylan rolls his eyes.

“It’s not like that, an’ you know it.”

“I know,” Tyler says. Tyler grabs the pipe again and holds out his hand for the lighter that’s still balled into one of Dylan’s fists. He stretches up and passes it to him, and Tyler hunches himself over, taking another hit.

“I just miss being with you.” Dylan shrugs.

Tyler shakes his head, inhaling and holding the smoke in his lungs. Dylan’s the busiest of everyone in the cast, his entire schedule being worked around filming and promo for other things, and Tyler’s thrilled for him. They all are. But it’s meant sacrifices in story and screen time, and even though they still share the same two-bedroom apartment in North Hollywood, it’s meant Tyler and Dylan not seeing each other as often. So hanging out is always a little bit more special than it used to be, and apparently the changes are wearing on Dylan just as much as they are on Tyler.

The difference between the two of them is that Tyler knows that all the busy schedules in the world won’t change anything. Tyler knows that this thing – he and Dylan, whatever it is that they’ve turned into – isn’t going anywhere.

“I’m always with you,” Tyler says, his voice tight as he holds in the smoke. “Now shut up and get over here.”

And when Dylan sits up and presses himself against him, Tyler exhales, shotgunning the smoke into Dylan’s mouth. Dylan’s hand grips Tyler’s bicep and Tyler slides his fingers around to the back of Dylan’s neck, running through the soft hairs he finds at the nape. Dylan sighs into his mouth and Tyler turns it into a kiss, pulling him close. It’s warm and lazy and comforting, familiar in the best possible way, and when Dylan pulls away, there’s a dazed smile on his face.

Tyler’s hand slides down to find Dylan’s own and squeezes. 

“It doesn’t matter how many scenes Scott and Stiles get together,” Tyler reassures him. “Because we’re always going to be the love story of the century.”

He can practically see Dylan melt. His cheeks flush and he ducks his head, and that makes Tyler’s heart flip happily. He likes being able to get that sort of reaction out of him.

“Aw, dude,” Dylan says. “You’re such a sap when you’re high.”

“Yeah, and you’re needy.”

“Good thing I have you, huh?”

Tyler grins. “Definitely. Now shut up and kiss me again.”

 

_end._

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Yuletide, Marks! I'm a little intimidated because I love the story you wrote about these two last year, but I adore this pairing so much that I couldn't resist putting together a little something for you based on the stuff you mentioned in your letter. I hope you enjoy!


End file.
